


Zoe and Madison

by Jupiter48



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter48/pseuds/Jupiter48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Zoe and Madison pairing cause I feel like there aren't enough of them. Possibly a one-shot, possibly more. Depends on reviews and stuff. This is pretty much my take on what happened when Zoe first arrived at Miss Robichaux's, and what happened at the party. Zoe takes care of Madison, basic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoe and Madison

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched the season, and this came up. There aren't that many works that focus on the pairing of Zoe and Madison. At least, not many that I could find. While I love Zoe and Kyle, I love the idea of Zoe and Madison more. So I think this might just be a one shot, but who knows. Obviously, I'm changing a few things that originally happened. I don't own American Horror Story or any of the characters. Comments are welcome!

As I walk into my new room at Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies, I sigh. The past two days have been rough. I just want to lay down for a while, but the Headmisstress lady wants us to gather for some meeting. I'm not sure how much I like it here so far. I've already been attacked once by the other girls here. I hope that I can fit in, so I won't be a target all the time. I'm surprised that there are only three other girls at the academy. When I was told about this place, I pictured an actual school with at least forty or so students. Not a giant house with only three students and one Headmisstress.

After I quickly shove my clothes into the dresser, and settle in a little bit, I leave my room, and head down the stairs. I find the living room, and take a seat as Cordelia, the Headmisstress, starts talking about the Salem descendants. It's reassuring to learn about why I am who I am, and that I'm not some terrible, abnormal freak. After the meeting is over, I head back to my room. I don't want to isolate myself from the other girls, but I need some time to myself. I sit on my bed and look out the window, losing myself in my thoughts.

I jump as my door flings open, and one of the girls walks in, uninvited. Of course, it's Madison.

"What are you doing?" She asks, walking over to my bed and flopping down beside me.

"Uhm, I was just sitting here thinking. What about you?" I glance over at her, wondering why she was seeking me out.

"That's boring. And I really don't want to be around Queenie and Nan, so I figured you're the best I'll get." She gets up and walks to the mirror, checking herself out. Unable to stop myself, I check her out as well. I've never been into girls, but Madison is gorgeous. She sees me looking at her and smirks, "See something you like?"

I shake my head, and look away, "So what do you want to do?" I bring up a new topic to hopefully make her forget what just happened.

She shrugs, "Later tonight there's a party. And since Foxxy won't let us leave the house alone, and the other two girls will rat me out, I figured you could come with me."

"And what makes you think I would want to go to a party or do anything with you?" I roll my eyes at her.

"Well the way you were looking at me a minute ago, I can think of something I think you'd like to do with me." She flashes me a brilliant smile, and then winks.

"Oh shut up, I was just looking. It's not like you've never admired someones looks even if they're the same sex as yourself." I stand up from my bed and walk to the door, motioning for her to leave.

"Alright, fine. I'll drop it. I'm just bored, and I want to be friends." She says quickly. For just one second, I see a flicker of deperation flash across her eyes. Then it's gone, just as quick as it came, replaced by her stony mask of bitterness and sarcasm.

"Why can't you be friends with the other girls? Why me?" I walk back to my bed and sit on the edge, waiting for her answer.

"Queenie and Nan are already friends, and don't want me in their dumb little circle. Whatever though, now at least I have you." She glances hopefully at me.

For a minute, I'm rendered speechless. Madison Montgomery, popular movie star, is the one who was ostracized from the group? I look up at her, and meet her gaze. I can tell that she's used to keeping her emotions hidden. But I've always been good at reading people, and I can see right through her bitchy exterior. For some reason that I don't understand, a strong urge sweeps over me, and I feel insanely protective of this girl that I just met. I shake my head at myself, and think of what to say to her.

"Alright, sure, we can be friends. But I don't need you making fun of me, or being bitchy to me." I say, and she smiles widely, until I add, "Because I can just as easily be friends with Queenie or Nan."

Her face falls at that, but it was necessary. I don't want her to think that I'm attached to her, because then she can just manipulate me. She recovers quickly, then drags me to her room to find something for me to wear tonight. I sigh as she throws dress after dress at me to try on.

"We have kind of like the same body types, so my stuff should fit you. You're just taller than me, but that shouldn't make that much of a difference." She says from the closet.

She walks out with a dress for herself, "I haven't worn this one in a long time. Hopefully it still fits. Let's see." She lays the on the bed and starts stripping her clothes off until she's just in a lacy black bra with a matching thong. I quickly look away, and head to the bathroom to try on my dress.

"You can just try it on in here, it's not like you're getting naked or anything." She rolls her eyes, as she slips on her dress.

"Uhm okay." I say as I strip down to my bra and underwear, and quickly slip on the dress.

I see Madison looking away just as I had with her, and repress a smile. At least I'm not the only one who was looking. I walk over to the mirror and see how it looks.

"Wow, you actually have a nice body under all those baggy clothes, Zo." Madison compliments.

"Zo?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, friends give each other nick names, I guess. Is that okay? I've never had a best friend before, so I don't exactly know the protocol." She says.

"Okay. So you're actually serious about being best friends?" I look at her.

She smiles and nods. "Let's change out of these dresses so we don't spill anything on them before dinner."

After dinner, Madison forces me into the bathroom to put make up on me. I don't usually wear that much, so she tries to go for a more natural look, and when she is done, I can honestly say I'm impressed. She does her own, and then we put on our dresses and leave.

Almost as soon as we arrived, Madison ditches me. I don't know what else I expected. I walk around for a while, bored, until a guy named Kyle strikes up a conversation. He seems nice, and I enjoy talking to him, but he's following me around like a lost puppy. Finally I say that I need to find Madison, and he offers to help. We search all over the house, until he walks into a bedroom. Three of his frat brothers are in there taking turns on Madison as she just lays there. I barge in shortly after I see the four of them run out. Covering Madison the best I can, I sprint out of the house after the bus they took off in. I don't know what I think I can do, but I know I have to do something.

Before I even realize what is happening, Madison walks in front of me, and, using her telekinesis, flips the bus. I watch it as it rolls, and then there is an explosion. I gasp, and look at Madison, who looks like a complete mess. She starts to walk away, but stumbles, and I reach out to catch her just before she collapses. She leans against me, her head on my chest, and I wrap my arms around her.

"Madison, come on, we need to get out of here." I wrap my arm around her waist and stand her up, forcing her to walk with me. She just goes limp, leaving me to practically drag her through the streets until we reach the Academy.

I take her into her room and sit her down on her bed, then go to find some clean clothes for her. I lay them on the bathroom counter along with a towel, and go back into the bedroom. She's curled up in a tight ball, sobbing so hard that the bed is shaking.

"Maddie, come on, let's get you a shower. You need to get cleaned off." I whisper gently to her, stroking the hair from her face, and wiping her tears away. I picked out a nick name for her in the hopes that she would latch on to something positive, and come out of her drug induced haze.

She looks up at me through her tears and nods, grabbing my hands as I help her to stand up. I guide her to the bathroom, and sit her down on the toilet seat while I turn on the shower and warm the water. After that, I help her strip off her clothes and get in the shower. I leave the bathroom so she can shower alone, taking her dirty clothes with me, and throwing them in the fireplace as I leave her room.

I walk into the kitchen and get a glass of water and some motrin. I go back up to her room and leave them on her bedside table. I walk to the bathroom door and pause, not sure if I should check on her or not. Shrugging, I push the door open, and peek my head in.

"You okay, Madison?" I whisper.

"Can you hand me the towel, please?" Her voice sounds so miserable, and it breaks my heart to hear her like that.

I grab the towel off the counter and wrap it around her, as she stands there motionless. I help her get into her sleep clothes, and then lead her out to her bed. She takes the motrin I brought, and sits on her bed.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" I ask her.

She nods and lays down, turning over on her side and staring blankly at the flickering fireplace.

"Alright, I'm going to my room. If you need anything, please please don't hesitate to come get me." I hesitate, not wanting to leave her, but also wanting to give her some space.

I slip out of her room and walk down the hall to my own. I sit down on my bed and let out an enourmous sigh. How could all this happen? In just one night. I shake my head, and wipe away the tears that have fallen from my eyes. Poor Madison. She didn't deserve this. Why is life so unfair? I feel so helpless, and I hate it. I should have stuck with Madison, or done something that could have made a difference. Instead, I just flirted with that dumb frat boy.

Thinking about Kyle, I feel rage take over my emotions. How could he just run out? He knew what his frat brothers were doing, but he just told them to get out! He didn't even care what they were doing to my best friend! He seemed like such a nice guy before. But how can a "nice guy" try and save some rapists asses?

I stand up and begin pacing around my room, needing to do something or else I'll explode. I look at my half unpacked suitcase and walk over to it. I start putting all of my belongings away, a mindless task to help distract me from my thoughts. After I've arranged all the things I brought with me, I look down and realize that I'm still wearing my dress. Ripping it off, I change ito some shorts and a tank top.

I sit down, as my exhaustion catches up with me, and tell myself that I need to go to bed. Just as I am about to lie down, there's a soft knock at my door.

"Come in." I call quietly.

Madison walks in, looking like a ghost. Her face is so pale and emotionless, but it's her eyes that really catch me off guard. I've never seen anyone's expression betray such pain.

"Are you okay, Maddie?" I ask, looking sympathetically at her.

"Can I sleep with you?" She looks down before adding, "I don't want to be alone."

I nod and pat the bed, scooting myself over so that she has room. She walks over and lies down, facing away from me. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, but not even five minutes later, I hear Madison start crying. It isn't long until she's full out sobbing. I roll over until I'm facing her, and scoot closer, wrapping my arms around her waist. She rolls over as well, and wraps her arms around me, laying her head on my chest. I press a soft kiss to the top of her head, and rest my head on top of hers, and rhythmically run my hands through her hair.

She cries for a while longer, but eventually I get her to calm down and fall asleep. I sigh, and pull her closer before falling asleep myself.


End file.
